Vitória
by Ayumi-tenshi
Summary: [Oneshot]Ela percebeu que não precisava ganhar para sair vitoriosa.[KuzukiCaster][Desafio 140 temas MDF]


**Nota:** Spoilers sobre a Caster. Todos eles.

* * *

---

_**- Vitória -**_

---

---

O choro das crianças ainda ecoava em seus ouvidos sempre que retirava a força vital de uma pessoa aleatória que tivera a infelicidade de cruzar seu caminho em seu momento de necessidade. Ela já não contava mais quantos matara; se fora uma dúzia, duas, não importava realmente, ainda não era o suficiente para que pudesse completar seu plano.

Era um som melancólico, arrastado, monótono, algo que ficava preso em sua mente por horas a fio, repetindo-se sempre com a mesma falta de intensidade e calor. Mas ela não os repudiava, não os tentava sobrepor a nenhum som mais alegre e animado, prendia-se ao choro das crianças como se por deixá-lo de lado poderia esquecê-las.

Foram os últimos sons de seus filhos, seus amados filhos, que ela matara com suas próprias mãos.

A cada vida que tirava, cada gota de energia alheia que absorvia, era o som de seus filhos em seus últimos instantes que ouvia. Como que para lembrá-la de onde fora capaz de ir por vingança e o que fazia para atingir seus objetivos.

Ela mataria quantos precisasse, roubaria o quanto precisasse, para que no final, quando finalmente pudesse tocar o Cálice Sagrado, lhe fosse concedida uma nova chance para reverter o passado.

Usaria o poder do Graal para voltar à sua terra, deixar que Jasão morresse ou que fosse embora derrotado, mas não ir com ele; não se deixar levar por uma paixão que, ela agora sabia, duraria muito pouco, não permitir o nascimento daquelas crianças cujo choro assombrava-a, não ver a desgraça de sua vida repetir-se mais uma vez.

Fora bom vê-lo miserável, sem trono ou família, sem qualquer esperança de felicidade, desesperado e moribundo, mas o preço que tivera que pagar fora alto demais. Os Deuses que lhe guiaram para fora de sua terra natal se voltaram contra ela e a amaldiçoaram. Se pudesse voltar e se redimir de seus pecados, eles certamente a perdoariam e lhe concederiam novamente o prazer da felicidade.

Por isso não sentia remorsos, não sentia culpa, precisava mudar sua história e não permitiria que ninguém se colocasse em seu caminho.

Porém, em todo o seu conhecimento e sabedoria, alguém como aquele homem, que agia inescrupulosamente sem sequer hesitar, que a ajudava sem pedir absolutamente nada em troca, não fazia sentido. Ele falava que apenas fazia isso porque queria, mas ela sabia que ele fazia isso porque era o que _ela_ queria.

Nunca, nunca, ninguém havia feito nada por ela ou se devotara tanto ao que ela acreditava. Era estranho, mas mais do que isso, era _incomum_.

Ele não demonstrava felicidade, dor, angústia ou qualquer outra emoção. Como uma bela estátua de mármore, cuja expressão jamais muda mesmo com a passagem dos anos. Mas seus gestos eram repletos de inerente afeição. Ele jamais falava de si próprio, estava sempre pronto para fazer o que quer que fosse que ela lhe pedisse.

Kuzuki lhe ofereceu sua cega devoção, e ela aceitou-a.

A paixão que outrora sentira por Jasão já havia se tornado cinzas muito antes de sua morte original; o contato, a necessidade e a posse eram precisos. Se ele lhe oferecia afeição gratuita, só isso lhe bastava.

Por isso, quando segurou seu rosto com suas mãos instáveis e viu em seu rosto marcas de seu próprio sangue que respingara quando seu corpo fora atravessada pela inúmeras armas do forasteiro, ela não sentiu remorso ou culpa. Não se sentiu derrotada, mesmo que tivesse morrido antes de completar seu propósito.

Pois, aceitando a mão e o pedido silencioso que ele lhe oferecera, ela fora capaz de perdoar a si mesma de seus pecados. Fora capaz de abrir os olhos e seguir em frente.

O Graal já não era necessário em sua vida porque, se mudasse o passado, jamais o teria como o tinha agora. Ela perdera a guerra, mas ganhara algo muito melhor em troca.

Por isso, agora, segurando o rosto dele entre suas mãos trêmulas, o metálico de seu sangue tinha gosto de vitória.

-.-.-.-

* * *

_Nota 2:_ Como eu já tinha dito da outra vez, a Caster era a Medéia em sua vida passada. 

Desafio MDF 140 temas.

:J


End file.
